Poor Shorty
by Axenia
Summary: What would happen if Roy sent a certain Alchemist on a mission to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria? What would happen if he was sent to work there? What if a certain rabbit animatronic hugged him? And...wait...The phone guy...oh...WHAT? Envy is the uncouraging Homunculus phone guy! Poor Edward!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Yarnkit here, I'm back! And I am writing a FNAF crossover with FMA! I know, I know, I litterily suck at writeing, to not get any reviews and all, I suck so much that I guess I don't deserve feedback or happiness... No sarcasm eather, now on with the story, two last things though, Axenia is probaly never going to write again, and seriously, REVIEW PLEASE!

Edward Elric never wanted to go to Mustang's office, he new something was wrong, he could feel it, and now he's on a train with Al, his little brother, to some creepy pizza place. It probably couldn't get any worse. How wrong he was.

"So Al, this is the place I'm supposed to work at?" Asked Ed. "Yeah brother, be careful, something here feels Strange." Said Al. "Yeah yeah Al, it's not like there will be any killer animatranics trying to kill me or anything, right?" Ed joked. "Brother, don't jinx yourself!" Al replied. Ed raised an eyebrow that said, 'what are you talking about?'. Al just said, "Lets not talk about it brother." They walked into the pizzaria and looked around. Ed was supprised of what he saw. There were creepy robots singing and danceing on a stage. The purple bunny LOOKED at him. It WALKED over to him... And then, it gave him cake... And a hug. Ed was utterly terrified.

...Time skip 12:00am... Ed's P.O.V

Ed looked around. He was in the security room. "Yeaaah, just how I wanted to waste my time, sitting in a stupid security room, watching stupid robots. THAT MOVE, Al was right I probably jinxed myself." He sighed. This was going to be a tuff night. He was so right.

CLIFFIE! Since I am so terrible at writeing, I guess I will have to stop there. If you want me to continue though please REVIEW. I love feedback, it helps me learn. Also Axenia is still sad. I might write more if you review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys and girls, lady's and gentlemen it's me Yarkit here, my friend Spike is helping me write this, Spike, in my opinion is awesome at writeing. On with the story. REVIEW.

_Ed was in the security guard office knowing that it was going to be a long, long, long night._

Ed sat in a swivel chair and checked the cameras. Nothing out of the ordinary, so he went off. The recorded message or whatever started ringing and it said, "Hello little Eddy, it's me, Envy, as you OBVIOUSLY know, your working at Fazbear's Pizzeria. Well I'm here to tell you the basics of your job. Or as some people like to call it, poor career choice, in my opinion your better off in the military. Yeah, anyway, while I'm talking, you might want to check the cameras, the things move you know I think the creepy bunny might be out to get you. In fact, you might want to check your doors, you have blind spots there." Ed checked the lights. Nothing. Then Ed realised something, Envy was on the phone, and he called Ed short. Ed growled, he was NOT short.(yeah right) Envy started talking again and he said, " Oh, + there are 3 new, animatronics that you might want to watch out for. Felix The Ferret, The magician, will activate ferret time, HE IS a little DANGEROUS. Holt The Hyena, A buttler, my favorite one by the way, WATCH him or you'll regret it. Oh, and one more, Casey, or cattie( she has 2 nicknames) she is the cat. She hands out cotton candy, cake, and does the dishes. She will dwindle your power, mess with the cameras, but will not harm anyone." Thump. Thump. Thump. It sounded, like walking. Alarmed, he checked the the light on the door. The Purple figure that was supposed to a bunny stood still at the door patiently. "Welcome to Freddys", it said in a low animatronic type of voice.

Cliff hanger! And YES, this is Axenia. I started typeing the story at the part where I was introducing our Fan-made animatronics, Casey is mine, Felix is Yarnkit's, and Holt's Spike's. Spikes fovorite character in FMA is Envy, and so we made Envy the phone guy. Yeah... So you've might have heard that I am never going to wright again(if ANYONE EVEN CARES), well... Yeah... It depends... Oh, and Which one of our fanmade animatronics do you favor/like the most? REVEIW AND COMMENT, to tell us your oppinion anyway. CASEY? FELIX? HOLT? Which one? OH! Also please tell me which animatronics (not fan made) is your most favorite? Bonnie, Freddy Faz, Chica, Foxy? Or any of the others in number 2? Or even golden Bonnie in the 3rd (I think it's a teaser) Mine is All of the Bonnies=) Exept the one in number 2 the rainbow Bon. Now Spike will tell you something.

Spike: Hey, I'm going to give you some info. A new story has been uploaded by me. It's called Fullmetal Trolls. Its a crossover with Homestuck and FMA. Stay in tune for that! My favorite Animatronic is Old Bonnie. To you Yarnkit!

Yarnkit: Eather old Foxy, or old Chica. Also ...REVIEW PLEASE! [:


End file.
